In recent years the trend in men's pants has been the lean, European look, with less bulk. Women have also gone for the tight fitting pants that accent body lines. Even teenagers of both sexes many times tend to buy pants, especially jeans, 1 or 2 sizes too small such that they will fit tightly. While this may seem sexy, pants using the conventional four (4) panel construction have been known to split along the vertical seams, even when reinforced, due to tension placed on the seams from sitting, bending, and other body movements. There has been a need, therefore, for a new type of pants construction that is more resistant to tearing both along the seams and in the panels themselves, which construction will relieve the tension and therefore not give rise to seam rippage.
This invention relates to outer garments of the genus of trousers (pants) such as slacks, Jamaica and Bermuda shorts, jeans, and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel construction for the manufacture of pants of all types.
It is another object to provide pants that have modified front bias seams.
It is yet another object to provide pants, both long and short, that relieve the strain on the rear seam of conventionally constructed pants to prevent seam rippage.
It is still another object to provide unisex pants that are comfortable for both men and women of all ages.
In reviewing the prior art, applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,517, Fink; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,732, Friedman; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,554, Trageser; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,2242,526, Kniedler; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,331, Paolucci.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.